1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to fish feeding apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish feeding apparatus wherein the same directs feed from a bin and broadcasts the feed to a fish pond to enhance and maximize the raising of edible fish while enabling an individual to remain absent from that chore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the raising of fish by fish farms, a labor intensive chore requires the periodic and systematic feeding of fish. This requires an expense of manual labor and attention. To minimize such manual attention to raising of fish, various feed mechanisms have been developed in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,627 to FILLION sets forth a feeding organization wherein a hopper with an impeller to direct and broadcast feed from the hopper with an associated timing mechanism utilized to provide interval feeding from the organization onto a fish pond.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,220 to KUKURBA sets forth an automatic feeding device wherein the same utilizes an impeller to broadcast feed from an associated bin. The impeller is integral with the organization as typical of such prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,784 to DILS, JR. et al wherein a fish feeding apparatus includes a conduit system with respective sections in communications with one another to define an elongate path of feed wherein adjacent sections are pivotable relative to one another to permit selective downward swing of a discharge end of the conduit to dispense feed out of the flow path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,595 to STEVENS et al sets forth an apparatus utilizing an adjustable throw solenoid to reciprocate a slide member to permit periodic dispensing of feed from an associated hopper utilizing gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,142 to KAHRS et al utilizes a fish feeding organization wherein a distribution plate mounted underlying a hopper overlying a fish feeding pond or body of water permits discharge of feed from the hopper by the positioning of a pendulum underlying the hopper to direct feed from an underlying dispensing plate to the body of water.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fish feeding apparatus wherein the same permits periodic and selective dispensing of feed from an associated hopper and more-over remotely positions a blower means relative to the feed hopper to permit prolonged effective life of the organization as well as efficient distribution of feed therefrom and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.